


Feelings Remained Unnamed

by Darth_Cass



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Denial of Feelings, Experimental Style, F/F, Light Angst, People are either gonna like this style or find it pretentious lmao, Pining, So Much Denial of Feelings, Spoilers For The Entire Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: Emotions are forbidden. 2B clings to that belief like a life vest hoping that one day she'll actually believe it.  It becomes harder to believe when your operator is incredibly adorable. Written for blackbirdwinter on tumblr for the Drakenier Holiday exchange.
Relationships: 2B/6O (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Feelings Remained Unnamed

Emotions were forbidden. That was one of the first rules of YoRHa and was important to hold on to as ~~an executioner~~ a battle unit. Emotions had no place in combat ~~and certainly no place in killing fellow YoRHa units.~~ They were a hindrance and so ~~2E~~ 2B did not ~~express~~ have emotions.

Yet for some reason she found herself drawn to those around her. There was 9S of course, her partner in the field ~~her target when his curiosity becomes too much~~. His company was ~~nice~~ not unpleasant, and he made a good partner ~~when she didn’t have to kill him~~. That said, 9S was always trying to get closer to her which ~~made everything harder~~ was unnecessary.

There was also her operator, 6O. Things were different with 6O. Like 9S, she didn’t seem to care that emotions were forbidden in YoRHa. She was always so cheerful as she gave 2B her next mission. Things were easier with 6O than with 9S. ~~She didn’t have to worry about killing 6O, or at least she hasn’t had to, yet.~~ Communication with 6O was mainly done remotely and the physical distance made it easier to focus on her mission. ~~2B tried not to think about how 6O’s voice filled her with warmth, tried not to picture how her eyes lit up when 2B would share info about Earth. In a way it was almost more distracting to be away from her than it was to be near her.~~

When her pod suggested a gift without her saying anything, 2B was surprised. ~~She couldn’t have been that obvious, could she?~~ But she appreciated the suggested and 6O seemed to love the gift. 

_“Oh 2B, I’m going to treasure this forever.”_

~~2B tried and failed not to think about how’d she’d treasure that response forever as well.~~ That’s where it should have ended. 6O liked her gift and was clearly happy about it. So why did 2B feel like she should do more. ~~She wanted to see 6O’s joy in person, she wanted 6O to be so happy that she’d hug 2B in joy, she wanted, and she wanted, and she wanted…~~

Impulse decisions weren’t normally 2Bs style but despite her better judgement she felt compelled to go to the bunker and see 6O in person. She still had her mission to complete, Adam and Eve were still out there, but she could surely take a few minutes off for this. ~~She could be allowed to be selfish, just this once.~~

She told 9S she needed to talk to her operator alone. He seemed curious as to why but for once he didn’t pry and told her to let him know when she was done. 2B made her way to 60’s desk in the command center. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. 

“6O, is now a good time?” 

“Oh, 2B!” 6O exclaimed in her ~~beautiful~~ cheery tone, “Sure, what’s up?”

“I, um,” Was she getting nervous? No, of course not. There was nothing to be nervous about. “was hoping to speak with you in private.” 

The operator tilted her head in confusion. ~~It was adorable.~~ “Sure, I guess I could step away for a few minutes.” 6O stepped away from her computer and followed 2B to a generally secluded corner of the command center. “Is this private enough?” 

2B glanced around quickly. She would have personally preferred more privacy, but this seemed adequate enough. Besides if they went outside the room that would have seemed far too suspicious. ~~And she was so tired of having to kill those she cared about.~~ “This is fine.” 

“So….what was so important that you needed to talk to me in person?”

2B found herself at a loss for words. It was a fair enough question, after all she was the one who came here, who felt this urge to be with 6O. Yet here she was with no clue what to say. ~~That was a lie of course she knew what she wanted to say. But she couldn’t say it, she couldn’t say any of it.~~

“It wasn’t anything important. I just had some free time and thought you’d like to hear some stories about my time on Earth. I know that interests you and that you liked the photo of the desert rose.” 

“And you needed to say that in person, why didn’t you wait until your regular check-in. Or just page me?” 

~~“Because I wanted to see your joy in person. Because I wanted the experience of being with you. Because I want what the Earth androids get to have, an easy relationship with someone physically there.”~~

“That would be a waste of resources. This isn’t a professional report, after all. It wouldn’t make much sense to waste time talking frivolously during a check-in. If now’s not a good time, I can come back later.” 

“Oh no, now’s more than an okay time” 6O waved her hands frantically, seemingly worried that 2B would run off. “I’d love to hear your stories. It’s probably the closest I’ll ever get to actually being there.”

“Don’t say that.” 2B said, firmly. “Once this war is done, I’ll show you everywhere I’ve been on Earth. I can even show you a desert rose in person, even a lunar tear if you’d like.” 

“Really, do you mean that?” The operator grabbed the ~~executioner’s~~ battle unit’s hands excitedly. Her eyes seemed to light, and though it was hard to see with her veil she was clearly smiling. ~~It was more beautiful than any flower 2B had ever seen.~~ “I’d love to explore the Earth with you, that sounds amazing!” 

2B was startled at 6O holding her hand, but she tried not to let it show. ~~She hoped 6O would never let go.~~ “Of course, I’d be honored to show you around. As for stories, is there anything particular you’d like to hear about.”

6O then began to ask a seemingly never-ending number of questions, and 2B did her best to answer all of them. She tried to be as detailed as possible, describing everything from the feeling of the wind on her skin to the colours of every plant. 6O listened to every detail, seemingly mesmerized by the other woman’s stories.

Eventually, this would have to end. The two would return to their jobs and nothing would change in the short term. But for now, as far as 2B was concerned no one else mattered except the two of them. 

Emotions were forbidden but, in this brief, precious moment 2B let herself indulge in the warmth of her hands and her smile. ~~As long as the feeling named remained unnamed it could be okay.~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most experimental fic style I've ever attempted. Hope you enjoyed it (especially blackbirdwinter who this fic is for). Huge thank you to my friend Billie for editing, you're the best and your input is always appreciated.


End file.
